campaignsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mitt Romney/Questions
=Mitt and Ann Romney's Relationship= # Do you remember the first time you saw the governor? # Why did you marry Ann? # How many children do you have? =Abortion= # So do you now believe that abortion is murder? # should women who have abortions and doctors who perform them be jailed? # if it's killing, why should states have leeway? # what do you believe the punishment should be for an abortion? # Have you changed your opinion on Abortion? # What is your current position on abortion? # How do you account for your change on abortion? # Were you faking it when you said you were pro-choice? # Do you support making abortion illegal? # What do you think about the partial-birth abortion ban? # What policies would you initiate to show your sincerity? =Asia= # Governor, you recently got back from a trip to Asia. What were you doing there? # Did you have qualms going to China? =Business= # What does Bain do? # what impact did you have on the creation of Staples? # how old were you when the Staples thing started? # What other boards have you served on? # Have you had a failure that you can talk about in business? =Bush= # Do you have any problems with the president's policy on Iraq? # Where do you disagree with Bush on Iraq? =Brain Washing= # Well, you know, if you ever look at the history of your father and running for president, they all say the same thing, it’s all the ”brainwashing” comment. Why would that have been the issue? I mean, why would he have been accused of saying something stupid about being brainwashed in Vietnam? =Background= # Why did you pick Mitt over Willard? # Where were you born? =Character= # How do you convince voters that some of these changes are sincere, coming from conviction? =Church= * How is your church so successful in getting its young people to follow its teachings? =Campaign= # So how's the campaign going for you so far? # What's the question you get asked most? # How do you turn your money advantage into a win? =Conservatives= # What are some of the things you would offer conservatives? # Do you regret comments you made about Jesse Helms and Ronald Reagan? =Competition= * What do you make of all the attention being given to Fred Thompson. =Debate= # What is your mission in the debate coming up at the Reagan Library, and what do you think will happen? =Decision to Run for President= # When you decided not to run again for governor, how much did your thought of running for president enter into that discussion? =Divorce= # Is diverse something voters should take into account? =Education= # In you history, it includes Stanford for how long? # You finished first in your class at Brigham Young University in Utah? # Why did you go to Brigham Young? # How did you -- how were able to get an MBA and a law degree at the same time? # And clearly it would be why you did well and, as you know, you finished well enough to give the valedictory address -- the question I want to ask you though is why do you think you did well? Other than having a lot of brainpower, did you have an approach to education? =George Romney= # Why did your father not give you any of his inheritance? # Did he have a philosophy that he didn’t want to pass on a lot of money to his kids. # When you father thought of running for president in ’64, and then actually ran for a while in ’68, how old were you in those years and what did you experience during that time? # You can’t be born out of the country and run for president, how did that work? # And when did he move to Utah? # At some point I noticed you were on the Points of Light Foundation board, but you go back to either your father starting the volunteer organization that merged into Points of Light? Explain that. # How are you different from your father? =Gay Rights= # Should gays and lesbians be able to serve openly and honestly in the military? # Do you want to tell our viewers why you disagree with Mary Cheney? # Would you accept another endorsement from the Log Cabin Republicans if it was offered to you? # Have your positions on gay rights changed? # Do you want to change don't ask don't tell? =Governorship= # Do you regret at all not running for reelection as governor? =Guns= # When did you join the NRA? =Judges= # Would you appoint judges like Scalia, Thomas, and Alito. =Healthcare= # Do you think the country should have a Massachusetts healthcare plan. # How did the president miss an opportunity when he created the Medicare prescription drug benefit? # What are you doing for the half million uninsured in Massachusetts? # Are garnishing of wages even and tax penalties part of your plan? # What is the penalty of not having health insurance? # Where is the pushback coming back on this proposal? # What is your health insurance plan? =Iraq= # Do you keep Bush or let him go? # But how do you explain why all that planning wasn't done? # Yet, you support the president's decision to send more troops right now? # Are you confident the surge is going to work? # Would you agree that we can't stop the Iraqi from killing each other? # What's your impression of the job Rumsfeld did? # Do you believe it's still fixable at this point? # What happens if Iraq is not successful? # Where do you disagree with Bush on Iraq? # Do you have a time frame in mind? # Do you support sending more troops into that country? # Do you think right now the US is losing the war in Iraq? # What did you make of the Iraq Study Group? # What do you think about Harry Reid saying the war is lost? # Would you have gone into Iraq? # Do you think enough questions were asked in March of 2003? =Iran= # Does the president have the authority he needs to take military action against Iran? # what are the big issues? # How could you fix the budget? # Now you describe yourself as a Reagan Republican Describe the journey. # Would you go to war if the Iranians say, we're going to develop a nuclear weapon, you can't stop us? # Would Iran acquire nuclear weapons under a Romney administration? =Immigration= # Are you in favor of a fence? =Internet= # Why do you think it is important to dedicate resources to the internet. =Khatami visit to Harvard # Can you explain to the audience your reaction to the visa issued to the Ayatollah? # What does Massachusetts typically extend to Harvard in terms of assistance when such a dignitary arrives? =Law= # What do you think of the Supreme Court's decision on eminent domain? =Massachusetts= # Why did you pick Massachusetts as a place to stay after school? =Money= * As someone who has enjoyed privilege throughout your life, how can you relate to the aspirations of a lot of Americans who don’t enjoy similar circumstances? =Mormonism= # Who was Brigham Young? # Well, if you go back -- and I found the name Pratt in your background who was some circuitous route related to Joseph Smith who was one of the founders of Mormonism. # Are you prepared to deal with attacks on your religion? # Do you have an evangelical problem? # Has there been a mood change in the country about the importance of talking about religion? # Has there been a mood change in the country about the importance of talking about religion? # How does your faith inform your politics? # One place that I found that you almost died (His Mission) # Are you a cultist? # How do you deal with the fact that you are a Mormon? # Are you prepared to deal with what is bound to be attacks from the media and opponents about your religious faith? # Will evangelicals support a Mormon? # Will an exposé on Mormon Christmas celebrations hurt you in the primaries? # You are 47 now? =Media= # Does the mainstream media have double standards for Republicans? =MSM= # What was your worst moments with the MSM? =North Korea= # Is the president nuclear deal with North Korea a good one. =Politics= # How did you get elected governor of the state of Massachusetts? # Are you a flip-flopper? # Your response to the fight between Rove, Hillary, Durbin, and Pataki? # What do you think of Massachusetts politics? =Personality= # What type of leader are you? =Personalities= # What would you copy from what Bush has done, if anything? # Why is Dwight Eisenhower one of your favorite presidents? =Personal= # What’s a normal day like? # What time do you get up? # What's the toughest personal crisis you've ever had to face? # Are you worried that the stress of the campaign may inflame the MS? # Tell me something about yourself that only people who know you well know? # Who is your favorite President? # Do you like any Democratic presidents? # How tech savvy are you? =Politics= # For people who don't know much about you, where do you stand on the political spectrum? # How do you beat Republicans who are so much better known than you are? # Are you really running for vice president? =Presidency= # Why would you like to be president? =Religion= # Does the country know enough about radical islam? # Do you stand by your use of the word Islamic-facism? # Why are key tenets of your faith still misunderstood? =Romney administration= # What would be the role of bloggers in a Romney administration? =Security= # How has the Bush administration handled this whole ports deal? =Sports= # What do you think of what happened to Bode Miller and his attitude? =Stem Cells= # Do you oppose embryonic stem cell research? =Taxes= # Why did you sign a pledge ruling out any tax increases? =Va Tech tragedy= # Should NBC have shown the Cho video? # What security changes that need to happen on college campuses? # What changes should we make to our gun control laws? # What would your stance be on a federal assault weapons ban (in light of Va Tech)? Category:Mitt Romney